


Vitae

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dog Tags, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Top Hux, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds himself afflicted with passing episodes of generosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitae

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr anon prompt: "I saw you're taking kylux requests. I'd love to see a NSFW fic with Hux in dog tags. I read something that mentioned it once and it's just stuck with me. Don't really care how you handle it. I'd prefer a top!Hux though. Thanks for contributing to the trashcan. <3"

The metal was copper on Kylo’s tongue as he pressed kiss bitten lips to the shiny, polished dog tags dangling from a thinly filigreed chain looped loose around Hux’s neck. The engraved letters of Hux’s name danced staccato on his mouth, and Hux’s hand fisted loosely in his hair, pulling him away.

“Get on with it, Ren.” Hux’s voice was gravelly, raspy, hands forceful as they pressed Kylo down.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo breathed back, kissing lavish circles into Hux’s skin as his hands trailed down Hux’s sides, fingertips hooking beneath the elastic band of the silky undergarments Hux favored to free his cock from its confines. Hux’s eyes were hooded, the dim glow of the ship’s night cycle lights pooling along the planes of his cheekbones. The corner of his mouth was tilted up in an infuriating smirk that Kylo itched to slap off, but Hux had him in the palm of his hand, wrapped around his little finger, and the both of them knew it.

Hux’s fingertips massaged rough against his scalp, pressure pushing down, his leaking cock leaving smears of sticky fluid along Kylo’s cheek, pressing, prodding insistent until Kylo sighed, acquiesced, his mouth opening to take Hux in. His taste was bitter, smoky sweet, and Kylo savored it, reveling in Hux’s hum of soft pleasure even as the other man lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. The scent of tar filled Kylo’s lungs to buzzing, and he lapped at the tip of Hux’s cock with his tongue.

Hux was relaxed beneath him, and Kylo wondered if maybe, just maybe, Hux wouldn’t notice if he wriggled his hand beneath them to wrap a hand around himself, take pleasure in his fist if Hux wouldn’t touch him.

But Hux noticed. Hux always noticed, and his hand tightened in Kylo’s hair, tugging to the point of pain.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, boy?” he asked, smoker’s rasp, and Kylo swallowed roughly, his mouth still full with Hux’s burgeoning flesh. Batted eyelashes up at him, thinking maybe, just maybe, if he was pretty enough, Hux would grant him his request. “Did I?”

“No,” Kylo gasped, eyes watering at the grip Hux had on his hair, words garbled around Hux’s skin.

“No what?” Hux demanded. The cherry tip of his cigarette glinted off the metal tags resting flat on his chest.

“No, sir,” Kylo choked out, and, satisfied, Hux’s grip relaxed, turning back to his cigarette and leaving Kylo untouched and gasping around the way Hux’s hips had started to lightly circle, pressing up into his mouth with every small jerk and thrust. He was aching for it, the silky bed sheets beneath him rubbing deliciously against him, and he tried to occupy his hands with a grip on Hux’s hips, kneading the skin beneath his fingertips. Hux hummed in pleasure, and despite the knot of tight want in the pit of Kylo’s belly, he couldn’t help but smile.

Hux took another indulgent drag on his cigarette before exhaling a thin stream of smoke that floated up towards the ceiling and tugging at Kylo’s hair again. The sight of Kylo with his mouth stuffed full, eyes glossy and cheeks flushed, between Hux’s thighs was a vision that would never grow old. “Up,” he commanded, in a voice that wasn’t as steady as he would have liked it to be. Confused, Kylo let him slip from his mouth with a slick pop, the glistening head resting against the fat swell of his lower lip, and Hux took a moment to revel in the sight.

“I’m feeling generous,” Hux allowed, reaching over to ash his cigarette in a metal tray on the nightstand. “How would you like to come tonight?”

Even in the dim gloam of the room, Hux could see Kylo’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, hard, thinking harder. “Can I have your cock, sir?” he asked, uncharacteristically meek, looking up at Hux from under lowered lashes, and Hux had a vicious urge to shove his cock back into Kylo’s mouth, make him suck him off for nothing, but no. He was a man of his word, after all.

“I suppose you may,” he agreed, and settled back into the pillows to watch as Kylo eagerly dug through the nightstand for the bottles of oil they kept there, popping the cap of one open enthusiastically and drizzling the glistening liquid into his palms. They’d fucked only a score of minutes ago, but Hux had long ago learned that Kylo was insatiable. Wanton. In need of a firm hand to guide him.

His hand rested on Kylo’s hip as Kylo knelt over him, cherry flush crawling down his chest as he reached down to take Hux’s cock in hand, positioning him between the spread of Kylo’s legs. Hux gritted his teeth, harsh breaths, as Kylo sank down, slowly, agonizing, into the cradle of Hux’s thighs, a choked sob spilling from his throat as Hux settled into him. Hux’s grip was bruising, five fingered stains over the swell of Kylo’s hip.

Kylo seemed perfectly content to savor the moment, his hips twitching lightly in minute switching movements, but Hux, though feeling generous, was not feeling particularly patient. He propped himself up on his elbow, his arm wrapping around to press at the small of Kylo’s back for support as he began to roll his hips up into the other man. Kylo’s gasp of surprise echoed wet through the room.

“Unlike you, Ren, some of us have things to do,” Hux muttered, punctuating each word with a well-placed thrust that sent the head of his cock nudging up against the firm nub of Kylo’s prostate. Kylo’s whines competed with the silvery clinks of the dog tags on Hux’s chest, Kylo’s long fingers curling into tight fists against Hux’s heartbeat, tangling in the fine filigree chain, the metal engravings carving words into his palms.

Kylo was twitching around him, convulsing tight around Hux’s cock as he came in thick spurts over their abdomens, and Hux had half a mind to reprimand him, he hadn’t asked for permission, but Kylo was already sobbing apologies and curling weakly into the curve of Hux’s body and begging for Sir to come, to complete him, and Hux could hardly refuse such an indulgent plea.

Kylo’s weight was a heavy blanket over Hux, their breaths coming like bursts of sharp static as their pulses returned to normal, and when Kylo finally rolled off of him to go to sleep, Hux wrested his tags from Kylo’s fists to find his name pressed in quickly fading red in Kylo’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> > send me your kylux requests @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
